User talk:Oliver 2010
Welcome! --SithMasterJosh 23:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Wiki help Okay, so first off, I just need to know exactly what you need help with. You said Character and Nation coding, which I take to mean the whole shebang, i.e. article formatting, infoboxes, pictures, etc. Is that right? There are three infoboxes you may be interested in, depending on how you're doing your articles. First is the Nations Character infobox. This will be the one you use for your characters' articles. To use it (and any other template), simply follow that link and copy this code straight off the page and paste it into your article but only after hitting the Source button first: The more technical parameters, such as those for altering the colors and fonts of the infobox are explained on the template page at the bottom. I would suggest reading over some of my characters' articles to see how they're filled out and get a feel for what sort of information is typically included. Now the remaining two infoboxes are for Planets and Governments. Obviously you can have one or both, depending on your own needs. The infoboxes are much the same; you simply fill in the parameters you want and leave blank those you don't. Here are some examples of government and planet articles you can look to for examples: The Galactic Empire, Korribanos Once you have the infoboxes done, let me know and we can move on to the actual format of your articles. SithMasterJosh 20:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) The Roleplay Timeline is reserved for in-universe dates only. We use the BNE/NE system, not the real world date system. --SithMasterJosh 23:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Tell me which date(s) you want to use and I'll show you how to do it. --SithMasterJosh 23:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so first, you should get used to editing pages in the code view. Once you start to get the coding, it really ends up being faster and more convenient. So when you go to add to the timeline, immediately hit the "Source" button and scroll down to whatever year you want. If the year you want hasn't been added, go ahead and add it. You don't need to have empty lines between the entries. They can go right underneath one another. You want an entry at year 0 NE. This year already exists, so all you do is make a space after the last entry for that year and add your own. It should look like this: 0 NE *C.I.S. becomes the Galactic Empire. *Jedi Master Aden Fader is reelected to a second term as President of the C.S.A. *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) attains the rank of "Jedi Master" and is seated on the Confederate Jedi Council. *Juno Fader attains the rank of Jedi Knight *Jedi Master Aden Fader is seated on the Unified Jedi Order's High Council. *The Umbrella Corporation is founded (or whatever you want your text to be) And when you do that and save, it should look like this: 0 NE *C.I.S. becomes the Galactic Empire. *Jedi Master Aden Fader is reelected to a second term as President of the C.S.A. *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) attains the rank of "Jedi Master" and is seated on the Confederate Jedi Council. *Juno Fader attains the rank of Jedi Knight *Jedi Master Aden Fader is seated on the Unified Jedi Order's High Council. *The Umbrella Corporation is founded by Marcus Ashford The absolute best way to learn the coding system here is to look at pages in the code view and see how it's done. It's oretty simple and you'll get the hang of it in no time. Photo duplicate Hey, I posted on the photo page but you must not have seen it. The following photo is already in use for the planet Aduro and must be replaced: